Paying for Land
by Igeekthetudors
Summary: Naive, 1800s America gets duped into doing "things" to pay for the Louisiana purchase by the always lecherous France. And certain British nation is not happy about it.


_This is from an unfilled Hetalia kink meme from like, 2008._

 _Naive, 1800s US gets duped into doing "things" to pay for the Louisiana purchase by the always lecherous France. Bonus points for Britain walking in on them. Triple bonus points for working in Spain somehow._

"You want me to do what?"

Smiling, the french nation strolled over to where the now startled younger nation stood awkwardly, he carefully placed his hands on the other man's shoulders and leaned in inches away from his face,

"Oui, it is what nations do...unless you are not a real nation? I wouldn't want to sell land to someone who's not a nation...now would I?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow innocently.

Before saying something that he would later regret, America scrunched up his face and let out an annoyed grunt. But still he moved his face even closer to the man in front of him, and shyly let the other man draw him against himself.

France hand gently moved up the American's buttoned shirt and he proceeded to place faint kisses on the side of his partner's neck and lower collarbone. As he was continuing to kiss America's neck, he somehow had pulled him across the room, and pushed him gently onto the narrow bed and had succeeded at throwing off America's shirt .

"Hmmm, Amérique, tu sincèrement want that land, don't you?" France muttered into the ear of the other man as his hands began loosening the tight buckle on America's pants.

All he received for a response, was America letting out a small moan at the soft touch of France's hand on the now exposed skin of his inner thigh and America shifting positions so that he could strip the shirt of the Frenchman with comfort.

As America hurriedly unbuttoned the french nation's shirt, he felt France's hands trail down towards his upper thigh. He suddenly felt his back stiffen and he glanced up nervously at the older nation.

Affectionately kissing America's cheek, France spoke softly, "No need to stiffen up Amérique, I would never harm you...remember that time during your revolution? I didn't hurt you then did I?" America shook his head no, that memory might be somewhat hazy because of the amount of alcohol he consumed after his victory, but it was nevertheless clear enough for him to remember the first time he had felt pleasure In that...way. "You know I would never hurt you, Alfred." Pausing for just a moment more, France's lips hastily traveled from America's pink cheeks to his rosy lips.

France's tung moved firmly into Ameria mouth, and as he let his tung move throughout America's mouth, he nibbled on Alfred's striking bottom lip, as he cupped Alfred's face with one hand, he fiercely dragged his fingers through the younger man's shorter, but softer blond hair. And with all worries behind him, America eagerly accepted Frances tung and his advances. Tearing apart only to catch their breath, France smirked once again, as he let his fingers trace down America's uncovered thighs and as he dragged his fingertips lightly down towards his lover's hard cock.

With his one available hand, France reached for the small jar that he had placed on the stand beside the bed earlier and immediately poured some the contents into the palm of his hand and teasingly rubbed his hand on the younger man's cock .

As America had senses stripped France of his own restricting clothing, he had reverted to rubbing his hands playfully through Frances' hair, which was beginning to cause the Frenchman to utter in a jumble of French and to nuzzle his face deeper into Alfreds neck and he had started savoring the excitement of France gently touching and the stroking his erection. Maybe dealing with other nations, even European nations wasn't so bad after all...

"Hmmm, please Francis..."America whispered hoarsely, France who now was towering over his partner and had his legs fully around him, muttered suggestively into America's ear, "What do you want America? tell me what you crave, tell me what you want. I will give it to you."

"I want you...Francis." America whimpered out as France started pulling his legs tighter around his own hips, and just as both men were ready to start, the door that was thought to be locked, flung open to reveal an enraged, red in the face, England.

"What in bloody hell do you think you doing!? get your nasty hands of America, you...you...you, sickening vermin!" yelped England as he furiously crashed the door closed.

He was going to kill him, he was actually going to throttle England, and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. As France rolled off him, America slowly sat up and closed his eyes before carefully speaking, "England, I'm going to try and say this once real nicely and clearly, get the fuck out of my house and then get back on whatever junky ass ship you came on and get the fucken hell out of my country."

"But..but..America! he shouldn't be doing this to you! You're hardly a man!" Sputtered out England after a moment of confusion and astonishment at his onetime colony raising his voice at him.

America's eyes gained a mischievous twinkle when he spotted the startled expression on the British nations face, and because he was still extremely annoyed at his former caretaker for multiple reasons, he decided to shove one more knife into his back and possibly even try to give him nightmares for at least another century. He leaned towards France who was still leaning on his elbow next to him watching him see what he would do next, he clutched the other nation by the waist, flipped him backward onto the bed, grabbed his chin and gently, but passionately kissed him. Looking over at the pale-faced nation near the door, America spoke one last time,

"Or, you could always join us, if you wanted?"

Authors Note-

 _So, this is my fist time writing anything like this. So please forgive any huge mistakes._

 _I would love feedback!_


End file.
